Love Touch
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Something from Firion's homeland had curse him to be single, unless he was touch. WoLxFirion...contains Yaoi. Like it great, haite it don't read!


Oh why can't I put this up in devaintART? I do have a account but it wouldn't upload it! Well hope you like it! 3  
>It took me FORTHY HOURS TO DO THIS ONE!<br>Characters aren't own by me, they belong to Square-Enix!

* * *

><p>Firion was out about, minding his own business until he saw the goddess. She looked at the male. He looked at the goddess. A pregnant silence was in the air until someone's footsteps. He stood for one spot, still hearing the footsteps. He could have sworn that the steps had metal. Was the person wearing metal boots? He turned and couldn't believe who he saw.<p>

It was their emotionless leader, the Warrior of Light, without the horn helmet. He was indeed jealous from the warrior. Silver blue hair that is spiked up from the top with the other male's hair. Firion just looked away, so the warrior can talk to the goddess alone.

"Where are the other warriors Miss Cosmos?" He asked to the goddess. The younger male was just staring out at the sky, muting the talk from the two. The male looked at Firion, and walked closer to him.

Firion backed off, but soon was hugged by the male. The black hands and arms were around the younger male's chest. Firion didn't want their leader hugging him. With one touch from him, the person will fell in love with him. It was a curse from his homeland.

Maria was practicing with her new spells that the party bought. He only took Fire, Blizzard and Thunder spells for himself. The girl casted a curse like spell to him, and was knocked out for a while. He woke up in the castle chambers. Even if he walked around, no one was around him.

"Miss Helga are you sure you don't want me around Firion?" Maria asked to the rebellion ruler. "Your little spell cursed him. If someone touched him, then that person will fell in love with him. Even if it's a friendly touch, the person will love him with all of his or her heart," The queen explained. He couldn't help but to cry. "I'm nothing but...a monster," He said to himself, leaving the area.

Back with the warrior, he looked at the ground. At the water surface, he couldn't just look at the warrior anymore. The older male whisper something to Firion's ear, "I really like you. Doesn't anyone want you?" "No...I'm nothing but a monster. Cursed to be single for the rest of my life," He said to the male.

The warrior didn't hear Firion, but took a soft sniff to the younger male's hair. "Roses...something romantic out of you?" He asked wanting to see the other male's blush. Firion slightly blush, but was a pinkish shade of red. "Let me go," The other spoken, wanting the warrior to leave him.

Cosmos saw how her greatest warrior is falling in love with their weaponmaster. Firion just ran from the two, but the warrior had one hand out so he can grab the younger male. But Firion was out of his sight, never to return to him. He ran off with the younger male.

Firion thought that he lost the warrior male. With a sign of relieve, he walked until he got hit by a metal object. "Ouch my nose!" He shouted to himself. He looked up, and saw their leader staring at his hazel eyes. Firion wanted to run from the area, but one swoop from the warrior's arms, the weaponmaster was carried bridal style.

Firion couldn't help but to blush so into a deep red color. The warrior male sat to the ground, so the two were alone on stage. "I wanted to tell you something Firion...but it's hard to put it in words. So if you know it, then please do say it for me." The male said, seeing Firion shaking his head. "I...love...you?" Firion asked, seeing that the male's arms were still around his chest.

The male smiled and whispered into the weaponmaster's ears again, "Call me Light." "Light," Firion said. Light tilted the other male's head, and soon the two lips were connected with one another.

Firion's first kiss. His first kiss stolen by Light. He tipped the warrior's head back, so Light can dominant the kiss. Their bodies were crushed by Light's arms wrapped around Firion's body. The two enjoyed their small kiss. Heat and sounds were escaping out of their mouths. Light got sneaky and slipped his tongue in said lips. Firion had his arms looped around Light's neck. Now their tongues were battle like avenge animals for passion. The weaponmaster's fingers tighten with the warrior's hairs, he couldn't help himself.

The older male felt something wrapped around his waist. He opened one of his eyes, and saw Firion's legs wrapped around. The two broke their kiss, leaving a saliva lining still connected to their tounges. Light looked around to see if anyone from Chaos saw their moment.

Firion just looked at the sky, and heard Light's footsteps coming closer to him. "If you and I are going to be lovers, there's one thing I must do," Light said but clearing his throat, "Kill Garland." "Why do you have to kill you rival?" Firion asked with a worried tone. "Because if I do kill him, we got more time for each other than me worrying about your death," Light answered, also receiving a hug from Firion. "Ok...I'll fight for two things. You and my dream," The other said. "A world filled with Wild Roses, if I'm correct?" Light question. "Yes all that," Firion said.

Someone came around the corner of the area. Turns out it was Bartz, seeing the two other heroes alone with one another. "What are they talking about? I better listen," He said, hiding behind the castle pillars. "I...love...you," Light said nervously. "I love you too Light," Firion said, giving a kiss to his warrior. "SO BUSTED!" A voice said.

"Who's there? I got a weapon and not afraid to use it!" Light said. "EEP!" The voice returned. Firion blushed red, seeing his warrior guarding him. "Ok you caught me Light!" Bartz said, popping out of the pillar. "You! You little anti love police!" Firion said, starting to cry. "What's wrong?" Light asked. "Bartz will now tell Cosmos and we can't be together," Firion said.

Bartz couldn't just run, seeing Firion crying on the warrior's chest plate. He dropped to both knees, telling the two that he's not going to fight. "I'm not running to Cosmos," Bartz said. He looked at Firion then to Light."Ok but first...this," Light said, casting a spell to the mimic. A white like circle was around Bartz, and soon the male was knocked out.

"Light what did you done to him?" Firion asked, with a nervous look across his face. "Nothing...but I made him forget this moment," Light answered. Firion clanged to Light, forcing him and the male to hug one another.

"Firion...are you ok?" He asked. "Nothing important Light," Firion said before finishing his sentence. "Kiss me." The two returned to their kiss. Light tipped Firion enough so the ponytail was dangling down to the floor. The weaponmaster had his leg around the armored warrior's waist. "Ahh Light your enjoying me are you?" Firion question in between kisses.

Light kissed downward to the younger male's neck. Firion couldn't help but to pant. The warrior's tongue was now circling around Firion's collarbone. The two, now on the floor, had their armor removed, leaving their outer clothing.

Light had his fingers under Firion's shirt. He rubbed the nipples so he can see the male jump. Firion had his fingers wrapped with Light's hair so he can find a soft spot to calm the warrior down. The two started to wrestle with their tongues, for the passion of love. Though the youngest warrior started to move, Bartz stayed on the ground.

The two got up. Light rubbed a part of Firion's neck. "This will mark you as mine," Light said before hushing himself to do something. A powerful and painful bite from the warrior drives into the weaponmaster's skin. The soft but weak area started to bleed out blood. Light released his bite, and his mouth was bloody from sucking on Firion's blood.

"Let your neck heal. You're going to need it," Light said, reequipping his armor. Firion rubbed the part that the warrior bite, and felt a mark that was deep. "You gave me...A LOVE BITE?" Firion asked, thinking that he's going to kill Light.

He saw the warrior's smile, knowing that it's alright to leave a mark somewhere on him. "At least your alive, be grateful for that," Light said. The two hugged, and soon Light left the area. Firion followed the warrior leaving Bartz sleeping on stage.


End file.
